


Breakfast, Interrupted

by nerdiekatie



Series: Voltron Ficlets [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Trans Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, none of them - Freeform, pidge hates mornings, they're just all not straight, zero substance here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiekatie/pseuds/nerdiekatie
Summary: Part of my Voltron Drabbles series, which you can also find on my tumblr.
Pidge just wants coffee and quiet in her mornings. That's apparently too much to ask from Lance, who interrupts breakfast with things they already know.





	

The quality of Pidge’s mornings relies on two things. The first is a large cup of space coffee. The coffee is slightly darker green than the food goo, but it has a chemical make-up that is far more effective on human biology than caffeine. A good thing, given that Pidge would have considered defecting from Voltron again if there wasn’t coffee.

The second is relative silence. Pidge’s ideal morning has zero noise, but that’s not feasible with team breakfasts. She’ll settle for quiet chatter as long as no one talks to her.

This morning is shaping up to be just fine. Hunk puts a cup of space coffee and a plate of food good down in front her when she’s seated at the table. She ignores the food goo in favor of the coffee, reaching her hands out from under the blanket she’d dragged behind her to breakfast.

The first sip soothes her soul until Lance interrupts Pidge’s _perfectly fine_ morning by laughing in the middle of breakfast. Pidge glares at him. It’s too early for that much noise and too early entirely for any form happiness.

“Wait,” Lance says, gasping for breath, mirth crinkling the corners of his eyes, “Wait. Are you telling me that _not only_ are none of us straight, but _all_ of us are a-spec?” He doubles over, barely managing to keep his face out of his food goo as he laughs. “And, and, half of us are trans. Oh my god. “

“What the hell, Lance?” says Keith. Pidge has to agree. It’s not like they all sat down and had a collective coming out, but orientations and genders are things that drop in little conversations. They’ve been common knowledge for a while, so there’s no reason for Lance’s unscheduled outburst.

“What’s so funny about it, Lance?” Shiro asks. Shiro is also too pleasant in the mornings, in Pidge’s opinion, but at least he’s quiet. Unlike some people. Whether or not he’s actually a morning person is Shiro’s business, but at this hour, he seems to have patience for Lance’s antics.

“Well, I’m bad at math, but I’m sure those odds are… astronomical.” Lance cracks up again at his own joke. Pidge scowls further into her space coffee.

“Good one!” Hunk laughs with Lance.

“Hey, hey! Shiro, when we get back to Earth, can we all be in a pride parade? I want to see Senator Smith’s _face_.”

Pidge thinks about a few other people she’d love to see, their faces red with silent, suppressed anger because the defenders of the universe are all aggressively not straight. It’s a pleasant image in an otherwise unpleasant morning.

Shiro’s smile is genial and vague, the kind of smile you’d put on for a long press conference, but Pidge sees a little quirk at the corner of his mouth that says they’re imagining the same thing.

“I’ll think about it,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this and the rest of the series on my tumblr at http://nerdiekatie.tumblr.com/search/kay+writes  
> or, you know, you can just keep reading it here
> 
> ALSO: Pidge is trans here. Hunk is aro. The rest of their orientations and who's trans is up to you.


End file.
